


A Midnight Whispering

by mynameiskohaku



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameiskohaku/pseuds/mynameiskohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is hard. Dan is sweet. But dating him has its cons and you spend a lot of time thinking about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> I need fluffy, medieval pet name Dan. Because I believe he'd call his significant other cute shit like that.

The college workload was something I'd only ever heard about. My teachers always harped that it'd be harder than high school, but I could never imagine it'd be like this. I found myself constantly in a state of high stress and nausea, wishing to be dead so I wouldn't have to keep going to school. I was generally prone to bouts of depression before but it all seemed to be too much for no matter what I did. My only solace was the scarce free time I found to spend time with him, Danny.

Danny and I hadn't been together too long, only a month or two, but it felt like we’d been together for so much longer. But even that came with its own set of problems. No matter how much he assured me, I knew his friends were skeptical of your relationship. I knew they thought I was only dating him for his fame, and though I were a fan of his dick based comedy (many a night of catching up on work was spent with Dan’s voice in my ear), I really did love him for him. If they believed that, then maybe the biggest skepticism lied in our age gap. 17 years worth of age between us, meant quite a bit in the grand scheme of things. It was a hard thing to be this fresh into adult responsibility and in love with a man on the cusp of 40.

I think about it so often, he knows I do, and try as he might to have me believe otherwise I still worry. So easily could he could have someone more experienced in this whole life thing, but here he is. I know he wouldn't do that to me, but I worry more that the opportunity might present herself one day and that I might deck her.

One such night I found myself pondering this, Dan and I curled up together in bed, just a lazy evening to ourselves. I was showing him a video on my phone and zoned out as he began laughing for the third time. The video eventually ended, and I was caught seemingly staring at his chest.

“See somethin’ you like?” He joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder to get my attention.

“Huh? Oh! No! I mean, yes, I always like seeing you.” I giggled.

“Good save baby. Now what's got you spacing? Something other than the usual I hope?”

“Uh… No. Not really, but hey it's passed. You have my attention now, so, let's watch something else yeah?” I had a couple videos in mind to get him to forget I was thinking about all the negatives again.

However, just as I started to look back to my phone Dan’s hand came to gently turn me back to him. His eyes shined with a soft determination in stark contrast to the laughter that was alight in them just moments ago.

“Baby girl.” He whispered, his eyes were locked on mine, and his gaze coupled with the earnest nature of declaration were too much. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I was suddenly very interested in the headboard.

“Danny? Ha, ha, you… You can't do that shit. You know what it does to me you dor-”  
I stammered, trying to keep some air of normalcy to my voice.

“Lady.” He growled, my eyes snapped to his his face was still set in that familiar determined look. He was testing how deep his arsenal of pet names could go, with me, it would be much too deep and I needed to stop him before I died of embarrassment.

I didn't respond to this one and held his gaze. I wracked my brain for a name to break his streak but came up empty until he spoke again. His free arm snaked around my waist, pulling me flush with his body. He tilted my chin up and gently rested his forehead against mine. All my wanting for his pet names to disappear came to a screeching halt, as a quick exhalation carried away my discomfort.

“My lady queen.” Sighed out so sincerely, and with a softness that melted my heart.

“You know… As a knight you'd be in quite a bit of trouble for saying that so intimately to your queen. The other guardsmen might spread some nasty rumors.” He chuckled, pressing forward and gently brushing his lips against mine.

“Let them talk My Lady. I have your heart and I won't allow our affections to be silenced. I'd challenge the whole kingdom for your love.”

I nestled myself in the crook of his neck smiling brightly at his willingness to play along.  
“My… How bold Sir Daniel.”

“Only in your company my queen.”

I didn't respond, knowing I wouldn't need to. The silence was comfortable and I was with Danny, and nothing could make me feel more safe. We could work on getting his friends to accept us some other day. Just as I could learn to trust him a little more. After all I didn't have to worry about losing my knight when he loved me so deeply.

 


End file.
